


Its voice

by Nality



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Death Star, Gen, One curse word, mass destructions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nality/pseuds/Nality
Summary: Death Star has a voice and Krennic wants to hear it





	Its voice

Krennic is turning around in his bed again and again, crumpling his bedsheet, blanket, and finally throwing away the whole idea of sleeping this night. He is taking away the pillow which is annoyingly warm and putting his head on a tough mattress. That’s more comfortable. It is already a middle of a night or, at least, what should be it on an unfinished Death Star. The work is in a process all the day without pausing even for a minute. One shift is changed by the other, workers, engineers, stormtroopers are walking in the halls and the unstopping hum of steps is not allowing Krennic to sleep.

And he doesn’t care that his room has ideal soundproofing - there will be only a sound of alarm here if something happens. But all other time over the bed tortured by insomnia and over the table with reports and timetables there is a sterile, dead silence. But Orson still hears, feels the vibration from the thousands of steps. The Death Star is buzzind as a hive, and if to hear carefully, it’ll answer.

But Director doesn’t need answers. He is the one who gives them. In the last months he gives answers to everyone. To Tarkin, to Emperor, who he never actually saw, to Darth Vader, to careless engineers. No, he is not going to give all the power of Death Star to this smug, Willhuff. Tarkin could only dream about it. Yes, everything will be ready just in time. No, here is totally sure. Yes, he’ll deal with everyone who would make a mistake. Without witnesses, without bodies.

In the last days Krennic’s losing his nerve, even if he tries to look calm. If Tarkin finds out about that his ‘collegue’, which he is trying to move away all along, does not control situation or does not control himself, the consequences won’t take long. But Orson needs to control everything. He is looking on a table with all the documents, the results of the examinations, requests for supplies. Here they are, the signs of power and responsibility!

The Death Star is still silent, but in this silence Krennic hears its wordless question. He will not answer it. It’s too early. There are just few days before the first launch, they’ll check their creation so soon. That’s the time when the Star will talk. With every one of them.

***

Jedha is screaming, chocking from pain. There is no planet which saw such destructions but now the whole galaxy should be ready for it. No one will stand on a way of Empire, no one will stand in Orson’s way - he’ll never allow it. Or he should think this. Everyone is so impressed how the ground opened up under the ancient Jedi temple, how houses, people, everything disappeared there. But the Death Star is silent and Krennic cannot find the reason.

When he just started to work with this project, he felt something. It was a prompt from intuition, sign from above or the voice of something which was not created yet but something that should come sooner or later. And this voice was promising the peace for all the galaxy. No more wars, no more rebels, no one who could be so crazy to compete with such force. When it will be built. “Everything will change”, Death Star was whispering and Orson could not refuse. The voice was elusive and Director knew - it is just an imagination, the clod of his own ambitions and ideas, the wish to leave a mark in history. The more time passed, the more real the weapon became and the quieter was the voice of the Star. And when the problems started, with rebels, with Galen, with Tarkin, with… everything, it disappeared at all.

Krennic does not have time for that. Galen. Fucking Erso. Orson was hoping that old friend will change his mind one day. That he won’t be against the project, if one day he sees what the Star promises in the future. If he only hears what it says. But it refuses to talk and now the rebels have a plan. It could destroy everything, destroy Empire. So much money, so many resources and energy was funded in this project that its destruction could lead to anything. Orson cannot allow it.

He is walking all over the hall, all over his quarters - he needs to think. Not very long, there is no time. He will ask Galen, he will repair everything that could be broken. He’ll never allow to kill the creation of all his last years. One way or another Erso will have his punishment. Orson is responsible for him and he’ll give the order, looking into Galen’s eyes. It won’t be honest any other way.

***

Director is looking in the eyes of Jyn and doesn’t see any sign of fear. All her life, all her suffering serve the only cause - to transmit Death Star’s plans. She is like her father and Krennic would even admire it if she doesn’t try to destroy everything, if she doesn’t try to mess it all up.

“Your signal will never reach the rebel base”, Orson won’t give them an opportunity to know about a weakness. He won’t give a chance to harm it. With the flaw or without it, it is a power of the skies and everybody on the ground it will destroy with one strike. “I lose nothing but time”.

His hand is not shaking, he is ready to shoot but the shot got him instead. From the back, from the hands of the weak and coward rebel, the same type as Jyn Erso became. But Krennic does not have time to drown in his anger, he doesn’t have time to think about revenge.

Orson hears its voice even before the Star starts rising in the sky. It starts talking before the green light colors the clouds and turns them into fire. Krennic knows that he’ll die but there is no anger, fear of death, the feeling of defeat or humility. Let the sky fall but he walked where it brought him. The voice of the Star sounds so clear in the first and in the last time of his life. It’s not asking, it’s not giving answers. Star is just promising, and Orson doesn’t need anything more than this promise: “Everything will change”.

**Author's Note:**

> The part of this fic was inspired by Our Last Night - Skyfall. Also, it's not AU, just possible Krennic's thoughts.
> 
> P.S. I start writing and translating to English not long time ago, so there are probably mistakes and bad-structured sentences. I will appreciate the help if you find a mistake.


End file.
